Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{2}{3}-8\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {8} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {8} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 2 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{4}{6}-\dfrac{3}{6}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{1}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{1}{6}$